King of the Dot
Canadian Rap Battle League. Organizers: Organik, Avi Rex. Website: www.kingofthedot.com Youtube channel: http://www.youtube.com/user/KingOfTheDot?feature=chclk Facebook page: http://www.facebook.com/#!/KOTDBattles Twitter: http://twitter.com/kingofthedot Current KOTD chain holder: Illmaculate. Featured Canadian KOTD emcees: Kid Twist, PoRich, Pat Stay, Hollohan, Bender, MadChild, Loe Pesci, Arcane, HFK, Charron, Diaz, Aftershock, SMP, Chedda Cheese Walk towards the Eaton Centre in downtown Toronto and you might pass by a tiny park, hidden in an alley just off Yonge Street. It doesn’t look like much. It’s partially fenced up, not maintained in the slightest, and almost always empty. You’d probably never guess that this park, hidden among the concrete playground that is the core of Toronto, was the birthplace of one of the biggest and most exciting underground hip hop movements in the entire world. King of the Dot, Canada’s premier hip hop battling league, emerged onto the scene in August of 2008 with a small following and big dreams, dreams that one day it would be the battle rap community for Toronto.... Just Toronto.”I never thought we’d ever have fans outside of Toronto, let alone Canada,, That’s why I named it King Of The Dot.” Organik, Founder of KOTD. The amount of growth the league has seen since its inception is something not even its biggest supporters could have predicted. Over 50 000 viewers subscribe to the KOTD YouTube channel, watching the league’s 600 battles to the tune of over 17 million total views. Hip hop legends such as Drake, Sean Price, Alchemist, Classified, Choclair, Canibus, Jeru the Damaja, Maestro, and more have all expressed their admiration of the company, sported KOTD clothes and shown their love. News outlets such as the National Post, Maxim Magazine, Canadian Music Magazine, MTV Canada and Forbes Online have covered the movement and its events which routinely draw crowds of over 700 people. Within three short years KOTD has gone from a few parkside battles to one of the most impressive forces in battle rap worldwide. Today, KOTD is much more than a local battling league; It houses divisions all across Canada, giving emcees the opportunity to prove themselves in Montreal, Vancouver, Calgary, Ottawa and Toronto. Events feature all elements of hip hop culture, from beat boxing to DJ'ing to graffiti to break-dancing. A reality show profiling the business aspect of the organization dubbed KOTD Marketing Kings is on the horizon. Two Grand Prix tournaments have been held with $10, 000 in total prize money and the most respected championship titles in battle rap served to the victors. The league is renowned for its quality product and professional organization worldwide, with battlers from countries such as England, Australia, Sweden and the Phillippines all eager to make the trip to Canada to be featured in KOTD’s annual World DominationEvent. King of the Dot began as a grassroots movement in the most literal sense. Built on the backs of the league organizers, the emcees, and the fans who continually offer their support, it has become an international battling community. Walk past that park and you can see history. Who knows what the future might hold. KOTD is actively looking for new and exciting projects and people.